ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Catégorie:Synergie
en:Category:Synergy La synergie est un nouveau type de synthèse pratiquée seul ou en groupe de deux à six joueurs qui devront coopérer pour fabriquer un objet. La différence avec la méthode de synthèse classique est qu’il faudra cette fois prendre en compte l’équilibre de l’énergie de plusieurs éléments pour réussir la synergie. Non seulement la manipulation du chaudron est délicate, mais la synergie comporte des risques pour celui qui la pratique. En somme, c’est une synthèse d’un autre niveau, risquée mais qui permet aux artisans d’unir leurs forces ! La synergie est une compétence d'artisanat spéciale utilisée en combinaison avec d'autres compétences pour graver des supports pour les évolithes sur des armes et armures, et attacher les dites évolithes à ces supports. Synergy is not goverened by a guild, and as such there are no guild tests or guild points; however, the Synergy Engineers can provide many services, including selling you fewell and other synergy supplies, training your synergy techniques, and exchanging cinder for various synergy-related items. Comment démarrer * Premiers pas en synergie Étapes pour réaliser la synergie 1 Obtenir l’objet clé "cuve synergique" de la quête Premiers pas en synergie. L’objet clé "cuve synergique", qui sert à transporter les combustibles élémentaires nécessaires à la synergie, est obtenu par le biais d’une quête que propose le PNJ "Hildolf" aux Forges de Bastok. Cet objet clé est une possession définitive. 2 Demander une recette et préparer les ingrédients nécessaires Les PNJ ingénieurs en synergie ("Synergy Engineer") peuvent indiquer aux joueurs des recettes correspondant au niveau de leur compétence de synergie. 3 Réunir d’autres joueurs et former une équipe En synergie, il est souvent nécessaire de faire appel à l’aide d’autres joueurs. Certaines recettes nécessitent en effet diverses compétences de synthèse. Il faut donc réunir des joueurs possédant les compétences requises pour synergiser l’objet désiré puis former une équipe avec eux. 4 Vérifier que la "cuve synergique" contient suffisamment de combustibles On vérifie que les niveaux des différents combustibles élémentaires sont suffisants en examinant le chaudron de synergie avant d’y introduire les ingrédients ou en s’adressant à un ingénieur en synergie. If required, synergy engineers can replenish your store in exchange for gil (1 fewell unit replenished costs 100 gil). Alternatively, it is also possible to directly replenish the crucible using either crystals (each crystal gives one fewell unit of the crystal element traded) or the new synthesizable item version of fewell (each orb gives 50 fewell units, alchemy skill required to synth yourself). Depositing such items directly into the furnace will affect only the fewell supply of the character whose synergy crucible is currently installed. 5 Acquérir le droit d’utilisation d’un chaudron de synergie Le droit d’utiliser un chaudron de synergie d’usage public peut être obtenu en l’examinant. Dès lors, et ce jusqu’à ce que les ingrédients soient introduits ou que la synergie soit achevée, les autres joueurs ne peuvent pas utiliser ce chaudron de synergie. *Le Chaudron portatif est votre Synergy Furnace personnel, que vous pouvez obtenir après avoir fait la quête Chaudron portable. 6 Introduire les ingrédients dans le chaudron de synergie Seul le personnage ayant acquis le droit d’utiliser un chaudron de synergie peut y introduire les ingrédients. De même, seul ce joueur pourra obtenir l’objet synergisé. Il est possible de tenter une recette dépassant le niveau de compétence du personnage, mais les risques sont d’autant plus grands. 7 Gérer les réactions synergiques Une fois que la synergie commence, divers paramètres que sont l’équilibre élémentaire, la pression interne, le taux d’impuretés et la résistance de l’appareil fluctuent à l’intérieur du chaudron. Les membres d’équipe utilisent leurs techniques de synergie pour régler ces paramètres et ainsi faire réussir la synergie. Manipuler le chaudron :- Note that even someone who has not completed the key item quest can participate in a party member's synergy attempt. If you need a particular player's craft skill to complete a synergy attempt, there is no need to make sure they have synergy skill unlocked, they can still help and participate (though they cannot get skillups if they have not done the quest.) You will use the actions below in combination to operate the furnace to perform synergy. Note that all party members involved can operate the device simultaneously. Be careful that multiple party members don't unintentionally perform the same action at the same time (e.g. adding too much fewell of the same type). You may wish to communicate ahead of time which party members will perform what actions. This is not a complete list of actions. Certain items may grant otherwise unavailable abilities, and new abilities may become available in the future: Available to everyone. *View furnace readings **Compare current elemental balance with objectives, and monitor pressure and impurities. *Feed fewell **Deposit fewell into the furnace to increase a specific element's strength. *Thwack furnace **Apply a time-honored (if low-efficiency) method to ward off potential accidents. *Operate pressure handle **Consume 3 fewell to lower furnace pressure. *Operate safety lever **Consume 6 fewell to cleanse furnace of impurities. *Repair furnace **Consume 3 fewell to increase furnace durability. *Recycle strewn fewell **Render strewn fewell into a reclaimable state, increasing the amount of reclaimable cinder. Available to people with specific gear equiped while using the Synergy Furnace. *Cooking: Heating Smarts (Only Available while wearing a Culinarian's Smock) **Consume 10 fewell to gradually purge the furnace of impurities. *Cooking: Water Affinity (Only Available while wearing a Culinarian's Cuffs) **Consume 5 fewell to keenly observe the flow of elements to prevent -based explosions. *Fishing: Lunar Smarts (Only Available while wearing a Fisherman's Smock) **Consume 5 fewell to temporarily increase the likelihood of elemental surge. Effect varies depending on the moon phase *Bonecraft: Carbonization Smarts (Only Available while wearing a Boneworker's Smock) **Consume 10 fewell to temporarily increase the likelihood of elemental surge. *Bonecraft: Dark Affinity (Only Available while wearing a Boneworker's Cuffs) **Consume 5 fewell to keenly observe the flow of elements to prevent -based explosions. *Clothcraft: Restorer's Touch (Only Available while wearing a Weaver's Smock) **Consume 10 fewell to significantly restore the furnace's durability. *Woodworking: Cyclical Smarts (Only Available while wearing a Carpenter's Smock) **Consume 10 to grant a lower amount of DoT lost overtime while performing Synergy. *Smithing: Combustion Smarts (Only Availavble with Blacksmith's Smock) **Consumes 10 to temporarily give an increase in fewell combustion rate. Niveaux de compétence de chaudron Every 5th skill level, you will be able to train your ability in different aspects of operating the furnace by speaking to any Synergy Engineer. As you advance in level with each skill, you will be able to perform that furnace function more effectively. (Disclaimer: Much of this is untested): Feed Fewell: The rate of pressure and impurity increasing will be reduced. This has also been reported to increase the rate at which combustion improves. Thwack Furnace: The chance of preventing an explosion when this action is used will be improved. Operate Pressure Valve: The amount of pressure relieved will increase. Operate Safety Lever: The impurity ratio will decrease more when this action is selected. Repair Furnace: Your efforts to repair the furnace will be more effective. Recycle strewn fewell: the percentage bonus to the amount of cinder recieved will increase. Cap for each ability is level 5 (Thus, you will not be able to max every ability). Terminer la Synergie When you think you've achieved a finished product, select End Synergy to complete the process (You will receive a message when it's a good time to end). Check the furnace again to retrieve the item. The following results can occur: *If the "Synergy image is blurry..." You might not complete the product. *If the synergy image has taken form, you will very likely complete the product. *If, when ending synergy, it says "Smooth Synergizing!" you have achieved a HQ, and may get a better item or a larger quantity of an item with no HQ (Even unstackable items such as juice can be received in a multiple quantity!) Inscription des équipements To inscribe slots for Evolith into equipment, simply claim a Synergy Furnace and trade the item to be inscribed along with one of the following: Mordant 15, Mordant 30 Mordant 45 Mordant 60 or a Mordant 75 as appropriate for the item to the furnace, and complete the synergy process. Up to three slots can be inscribed on an item. To remove inscribed sockets from an item, simply include a Revertant with the item instead. Note that removing them will also result in the loss of any Evolith you have inserted. Although there are a number of exceptions, in general, the following equipment cannot be inscribed: *Items flagged or or *Signed items *Items with hidden effects *Grips, rings, earrings, ranged, ammo slot items *Items which are not craftable (Except those crafted by or for Synergy) There are also some cases of items which do not meet the above conditions that still cannot be inscribed.